Seven snippets
by NoLemonsHere
Summary: Seven story prompts I'm doing. All are for RinXShiemi and BonXIzumo.
1. Study

_**NLH: Hello my lovelies! This is seven small ficlets for my two favorite pairings in Blue Exorcist: RinXShiemi and RyujiXIzumo.**_

_**A while ago, on a Facebook group for Blue Exorcist fans, I issued a challenge to the other fanfiction writers in that group to use these seven prompts:**_

_**1: Study**_  
_**2:Not Ready**_  
_**3: Claimed**_  
_**4: Warm**_  
_**5: Not Sharing**_  
_**6: Trust**_  
_**7: Eternal**_

_**I promised them that I would be doing them too, so here we go.**_

**_I don't own Blue Exorcist. I can never freaking remember the name of the writer! If you know, please tell me._**

* * *

_**#1: Study**_

* * *

"Alright class, Over the weeked, you've got a report to work on." The class all collectively groaned at Yukio's words. The spectacled boy teacher waited for his class to silence, before continuing. "You are all to select a demon, and write a one-page report on that demon. Write about the demon's appearance, its powers, its behavior, its Kin(unless its Kin is unknown), its habitat, its weaknesses, and the approved methods towards fighting them." After a moment's thought, he added, "And to any Tamers, no, you cannot study your own familiars. However, you are allowed to study someone else's."

"Um...sensei?" A certain blonde's hand went up. "Yes, what is it Moriyama?" Shiemi pursed her lips slightly, trying to think of the proper words. "Well, for my report, can I study Rin?" At the mention of his name, Shiemi's boyfriend looked up and over at her with confusion. Yukio thought about that for a minute. "Well, I suppose he _does_ count as a demon. Alright, you may."

"Yes!" Shiemi clapped her hands excitedly. Weekend-long homework wouldn't be _nearly_ as bad if she was dating the subject of her report.

Later that evening, Rin and Shiemi were walking to Rin's dorm, talking. "Shima and Konekomaru will be coming by later, they asked to study Kuro and Ukobach for their reports. But after that, we have the whole dorm to ourselves. Yukio's out on a mission for two days." Shiemi nodded. She had kept silent most of the walk.

After Konekomaru and Shima had left, Rin went back upstairs to look for his girlfriend, who had disappeared while the boys had been there.

He went into his room. "Shiemi? You in here?"

He was swiftly tackled and pinned to the bed by the subject of his search. "Huh, what are you doing?" Rin asked, flustered. Shiemi smiled surprisingly coyly. "If I'm going to study you, I need to have an in-depth analysis." Any further argument was cut off by Shiemi kissing him. As they quickly sank deeper into the kiss, her hands went to the buttons of Rin's shirt, working to shed it aside.

That night, and much of the next day, was devoted to some particularly intense "studying". And Shiemi was right, it _WAS_ better than most weekend projects.


	2. Not Ready

_**NLH: And here we have the second part to my seven prompts.**_

_**1: Study**_  
_**2:Not Ready**_  
_**3: Claimed**_  
_**4: Warm**_  
_**5: Not Sharing**_  
_**6: Trust**_  
_**7: Eternal**_

_**This is the Ryuji and Izumo.**_

* * *

_**#2: Not Ready**_

* * *

Ryuji paused in front of the bathroom door. Was that _sobbing_? He pushed open the door and went in. He was surprised to see Izumo, curled up in a ball in the bathtub, crying into her knees.

He didn't understand what was happening. All his mind allowed him to process at that moment was that his girlfriend was upset, and he was simply watching her be upset. This was not an acceptable situation. So he elected to reach down slowly and pick her up, to hold her in his arms. Izumo reacted with some surprise at suddenly being lifted up, but nonetheless allowed him to do so.

He turned her face up soo she was looking at him. "Hey, what's the matter." Izumo took a deep breath before attempting to speak. "I..." she couldn't finish, breaking into another sobbing fit and pressing her face into her boyfriend's chest.

Seeing the bathroom as an unfit location for comforting, he moved them into the living room and sat on the recliner, her still in his arms. He simply sat their in silence, holding her to his chest and letting her let it out.

After she calmed down a little, she muttered something incoherent into his sweatshirt."What was that?" He asked her.

She looked up at him. "I said I-I'm pregnant."

Immediately, Ryuji's world came crashing down around his head. His eyes widened and his jaw slackened. To poor Izumo, it looked like he was upset at the news, which was exactly what she expected. She slowly pushed away from him and went to leave.

She didn't make it to the hall. Ryuji sprang up and put his arms around her from behind. "And where do you think you're going?" Izumo's eyes widened. That tone...

"I don't know" She confessed. Ryuji answered with, "Well don't. I haven't gotten a chance to tell you how happy I am."


	3. Claimed

**_NLH: Hi lovelies! Time for update 3 to my Ao no Exorcist fanfics_**

_**1: Study**_  
_**2:Not Ready**_  
_**3: Claimed**_  
_**4: Warm**_  
_**5: Not Sharing**_  
_**6: Trust**_  
_**7: Eternal**_

_**And now we're back Rin and Shiemi. Yay!**_

* * *

_**#3: Claimed**_

* * *

Growing up, Rin had Yukio at his side. That meant nothing ever got to be _his_.

He couldn't get his own room, he had to share it with _Yukio_. He managed to finally catch up to the ice cream truck and spent the last of his money on getting something he intended to be just for him? Too bad, he still had to split it and give _Yukio_ some.

His whole life, he was rebellious. That was because he didn't feel like his own person, because he was never treated that way, he was treated like the lesser half of a set of two. He wasn't a boy, he wasn't anyone, he was a _they_. Nothing ever got to be _his_, no matter how hard he tried. His constant bad behavior was a desperate cry for attention, not as part of a matching set, but as himself.

So when he found something just for him, he would be overjoyed. It started with his cooking. But once he started training to become an exorcist, he got more. His demon powers, the Kurikara, Kuro and Ukobach. He strived to stand out in any way he could. But all his attempts at standing apart just seemed to tie him closer to _Yukio_.

_Yukio_ was the one to eat his cooking most of the time. _Yukio _was the one tasked with reigning him in and keeping his demonic heritage from surfacing publicly. When Rin went to the academy to learn how to exorcise, _Yukio_ was the one who taught him how. _Yukio _inherited the demon powers just like him, they just didn't manifest until later. Who was the one who sent Kurikara to Shura for fixing? Its owner? Nope, _Yukio_. Kuro and Ukobach, like all domesticated demons, had to have certain restraints set on them to keep them from becoming unpredictable and dangerous, even though Rin was confident that he could keep his familiars in place. But guess who insisted, and guess who set the restraints? You guessed it, _Yukio_.

_Yukio Yukio Yukio Yukio._

**RIN!**

You know, Rin? Yukio's brother? The one who tamed two demons that no one else could? The one who defeated Amaimon, the Demon King of Earth? Of course you don't recognise him, no one does.

Throughout it all, however, there was something that Yukio didn't have. Something that was all Rin's. Actually, some_one_. That someone was Shiemi.

As just friends, she had been shared between the two. But now she and Rin were dating. And even if she was still friends with Yukio, She was Rin's. And Rin was hers.

Rin was overjoyed at the notion. Shiemi never saw him as a set, she saw him as Rin. She recogised him for his achievements as _his_ achievements, not as Yukio's achievements that Rin helped with.

She _loved_ Rin. And not just as in their intimacy, although that was great, too. She cared so much for him. She listened to his grumpy rants, she played along with his dumb ideas. She made time for him. The only thing she didn't do, was know that every single thing she did, made Rin fall in love all over again.

So Rin told her.

"I loved you from the day I met you I love you even more now than I did then. I will always love you, because you're mine and mine only."


	4. Warm

_**NLH: Hellooo! Time for number 4!**_

_**1: Study**_  
_**2:Not Ready**_  
_**3: Claimed**_  
_**4: Warm**_  
_**5: Not Sharing**_  
_**6: Trust**_  
_**7: Eternal**_

_**Back again to Bonnie and Izzy! Little cuties!**_

* * *

_**#4: Warm**_

* * *

Izumo rolled over on the bed. She did _not_ want to get up today.

She looked over at the clock. 1:00 am. On one hand, that was another five and a half hours she could stay in bed. On the other hand, she would probably spend those three hours just trying to get back to sleep.

Recently, some of Amaimon's Kin, a type of demon called Gremlins, had snuck into the TCA trying to find their master. They had been caught and exterminated, but not before damaging the heating system. It was March, so even on warm days, there was always a slight chill. Izumo was always sensitive to the cold, and this arangememnt was killing her.

The Kamiki heiress sighed. There was no sense trying to tough it out anymore. She couldn't sleep, time to move on to plan B. She wished Pakku were still here. Simply sharin a bed with her would be more dignified. But she wasn't. So she had to go to _somebody else._

She pulled out her key and activated it on her bedroom door. It transported her to the dorm next to hers, a boys' dorm.

Quietly, Izumo scurried down the halls and slinked upstairs. She stopped at the door which served as the penultimate barrier between her and her destination.

She carefully pushed open the door. Once inside, she moved to the bed at the end, whose occupant was the only one she wanted awake. The perv and the midget were beyond annoying and if they woke up and bothered her in her present mood, it would be even more tempting than usual to feed them to her Byakko.

She hurried to the bed and set a hand on the occupant's shoulder, shaking lightly. "Bon. Hey, Bon." She whispered slightly.

Ryuji grumbled lowly and looked up, half-lidded eyes filled with confusion. "Izumo? What are you doing in my dorm?"

She pushed him back a little. "Move over, I'm getting in." She smirked a little when he simply did as she asked, scooting all the way to the back to let her in. Even with her boyfriend's considerable size, Izumo was small enough to tuck comfortably in.

As Izumo snuggled into him, Ryuji put his arms around her, then looked down with concern. "You're freezing."

Izumo nodded and pulled the blanket over them. "And you never are, so...here I am."

Bon shrugged. "Hey, if it means I get to hold you in my arms, I'm ready and willing to let you stay the night."

Izumo smiled and pressed herself closer into him. He really was astoundingly warm. "Why are you so warm, Ryuki? This isn't just because I'm cold."

Ryuji smiled and pulled her closer. "When you're happy, your body warms up. And you make me happy, just by looking at me. So when we're doing this, which is more than just looking, my temperature goes nuts."

Izumo chuckled at his words and let out a tiny yawn. "Well, I'm taking advantage of it." She pressed up against him aga and closed her eyes.

Ryuji smiled warmly at her and stroked her back. "I love you Izumo."

Izumo muttered something like, "love you", but she was already almost asleep.

The young couple slept soundly the next five hours. The cold was nonexistent, the warmth of their love banishing it far away. And when Konekomaru and Shima woke up to find Ryuji and his surprise guest sleeping, they simply exchanged a knowing glance and let them sleep away. To let them stay warm,


	5. Not Sharing

**_NLH: HI! Here we are with number 5! In case you forgot:  
_**

_**1: Study  
**_**_2: Not Ready  
3: Claimed  
4: Warm  
5: Not sharing  
6: Trust  
7: Eternal_**

* * *

Shiemi smiled and pulled out another pocky. She was so pleased at getting these. She could never get to them in time usually. The concessions at school were very crowded, and she was much too timid to stand in line amidst all those people. Izumo would share sometimes when she got some, but she couldn't always get them. Rin always wanted to try getting some for her, but he had even more trouble than she did with crowd; if he started gettting overloaded, his powers might accidentally activate, and that would be very bad.

This time, however, class had let out early, and so she went right away to the concession stand to get her beloved candies. others had a similar idea, but they all mysteriously tripped at the same time. Clearly Shiemi wasn''t at fault, she obviously had no means to magically create ivy to wrap around their legs and then quickly dissappear after they fell... She would have to do something special for Nee-chan later.

As she ate, a pair of hands covered her eyes. Shiemi and pulled them off, moving them down to her waist as she leaned up and kissed Rin's cheek. "Hey Rin, guess what I _finally_ got?" She triumphantly held up the box of pockies. Rin's eyes widened. "That's great!" He took a seat next to her. "Can I have one?"

Feeling a bit more confident than she tended to be, she took one and held it in her mouth, pointed at him. "How about you come and get it?" She replied with an attempt at a coy tone.

Rin's eyes narrowed and he gave a smirk. "Or..." He took the pocky and pulled it out of her mouth. Before Shiemi could question it, he leaned in wuickly and kissed her.

Shiemi's confidence burst, and she covered her face to hide her glaring blush. As she did so, Rin tucked the pocky in between her fingers. Shiemi uncovered her mouth to ask him "Why? I thought you wanted one?"

Rin simply smiled and leaned back. "I don't need one anymore, I just got something better."

* * *

**_I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! ~  
School hit me like a train. But I'm finally updating again. Thank you for your patience, and keep reading please._**


End file.
